Birdman
Birdman (バードマン Birdman) is a character in the game and movie Galerians ''and [[Galerians: Rion|''Galerians: Rion]]. He is a Galerian with powerful teleportation as his psychic power. He is the older brother of Rita and Rainheart. He is seen on Stage A and enemies on Stage B. He is the known as Type-G003, negative RX' chromosome abnormal. He is part of the Procyon Family. Personality He loves laughing and enjoys seeing others suffer for fun. He some reason likes to follow Rion, even if he wasn't given orders from Dorothy, the mother computer. He often has a smile on his face. Backstory Like the others, Birdman was created in a uterine replicator in The Mushroom Tower in the year 2520. After he was created in the uterine replicator, at the Michelangelo Memorial Hospital, he was out for the search for Dr. Pascalle's daughter, Lilia Pascalle under Dorothy's orders, the mother computer. As he was searching for two years, mother created Rion out of the real Rion Steiner's DNA and tells Birdman to follow Rion hoping to find Lilia. Galerians Birdman first appears in Stage A, watching Rion on the screen monitor. He thought Rion was very interesting to follow, and very entertaining. He soon found out Rion was searching for the same girl he was, Lilia. He kept following Rion in order to find her. Birdman follows Rion to his house at the Steiner's Residence. At some point he runs across the hall bellow the hall with a big giant hole in it on the 2nd floor. For unknown reasons. Obviously he wasn't looking for Rion at that time. It’s assumed he was exploring the house. Rion doesn't pay attention to him at his appearance at the time and continues looking upstairs. Rion goes in the other hidden room under the pool table and meets Birdman and seen laughing in a chair " Birdman tells Rion "I'm tired of waiting." Trouble in thought, Rion asks Birdman who he is. Rion thought Birdman killed his family, Birdman confronts him saying that "Nope, it was my little brother. Birdman replies "Me? Why I'm the Birdman." Birdman continues the conversion, but then gets board and wanted answers from Rion. He tried forces Rion to tell him where Lilia is. Apparently Rion wouldn't tell him anything. Birdman tells Rion "You stubborn fool." Birdman was angry yes, but he leaves Rion alone. Birdman makes another appearance to Rion. After Rion gets out of his father's shed seen holding a Telepathic Rag Doll], and having a conversion with Lilia. Bird comes to him. Still wondering the same thing about Lilia. Rion asks him "So you been watching?" Birdman replied "Ever since you escape from the hospital." Birdman uses his invisable balls on Rion. Rion uses his nalcon back on Birdman. As soon as he gets hit he starts laughing saying "I think I'm gonna Short Circuit. I never enjoyed anything this much." Rion had to fight him as the 2nd boss battled. To trick Rion, Birdman keeps using his teleportation to trick him and sending invisible balls to knock him over. Which at the end Rion wins. He leaves his house at the end of stage B. Trivia *'A Galerian from the Procyon family' *He follows Rion from Michelangelo Memorial Hospital to Rion's House. Extra *'Birdman's Gallery' *[[Birdman's Theme|'Birdman's Theme']] Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Galerians Characters